


classroom high Bret wallis x Veronica Lodge smut

by Melainqueen101



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Archie Comics Reboot (2015), Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF, stonewall prep - Fandom, the cw riverdale
Genre: Alpha Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Alternate Universe - Riverdale (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angry Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom Sweet Pea (Riverdale), F/M, Hickies, Kissing, Minor Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Moaning, POV Veronica Lodge, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Brett, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Public Humiliation, Riverdale High School, Riverdale Kink Week, Rough Kissing, Smut, Smut Monday 2020, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Southside Serpent Betty Cooper, Southside Serpent Cheryl Blossom, Surprise Kissing, Sweet Fangs Fogarty, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, bret wallis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melainqueen101/pseuds/Melainqueen101
Summary: A Veronica x Bret imagine a school affair
Kudos: 5





	classroom high Bret wallis x Veronica Lodge smut

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone my first time writing for bret and veronica there a okay pair but i love this one for some reason so enjoy sweethearts

Veronica heels clicked with every step she took in the hallway of Riverdale high. As she had her papers in her hand for running president of the entire school. Finding a place by a old class room she hung her election presidency up. “Ms. Veronica lodge running for president I see” Veronica walked around herself and starred at the men that interrupted her daydreaming.

“Bret why are you not in class” The blue eyed boy took a few steps near her poster examining it. A light chuckle escaped from his mouth while eyeing down Veronica. Bret thought it was a laughing stalk at riverdale since they had to transfer over from stonewall prep. “Wasn’t paying attention and needed to get away and I saw you here” Bret stepping closer to Veronica. As Veronica starred at Bret she felt herself become wet and her dark orbs filled with lust for a man that she wanted to do only one time.with Archie in the picture she couldn’t risk being caught up.

Veronica places her hand on his shoulder and balls her hand into a fish and swings at Bret. Bret eats the impact she’s thrown and Veronica runs from Bret giggles filled the hallway “Hey what was that for Veronica” Bret embracing his shoulder and laughing at Veronica that licks her tongue out and walking toward a corner and placing her soft hands in front of her eyes and scanning through the crevices of her hands and places a wink toward Bret then whispers from the corner. “I can’t help it your fun to mess with” “Lick that tongue out again, and I’ll give it something to lick” Bret claiming.

That wink sent Bret into overdrive as he took a few steps toward a playful Veronica and then placed his slender finger in her raven hair taking a piece and twirling it around. “Oh shut up bret” Just when Bret pushes Veronica into the classroom he finds Veronica on the edge of the desk. Her legs were slightly open and he swiped his tongue over his bottom lip. Taking a few steps toward her. He got in between her legs and leaned down and then places his heartshappes on her lips. As he kissed his tongue swiped over her lip begging for entrance but her mouth stayed puckered.

Veronica felt Bret’s hand glide down to her behind. He gave it a pinch and her lips parted slightly to let out a moan but Bret found his way in her mouth. Passionately he moved his head to the side deepening the kiss. Veronica coming back to herself and pulled away from bret “Wow that was a kiss” Veronica chest rising and falling at a rapid speed. As she disconnected with Bret. He found his way back in her arms. In the act of it he whispered in her ear. “I won’t stop until you tell me to”

Veronica starred at Bret analyzing her choices. She didn’t want to cheat but archie was on a hitas with her dark lust. Veronica knew she had problems but making herself feel good in this time was all she could think about. “Keep going” In the time she smashed her lips on Bret and proceeded toward his belt loop unbuckling. Bret found her dress button and undid one after the other.

Their chest being in sync as their desires had control over them. As Veronica boobs were expose. Bret’s dick was free. Her soft hand found its way on his tip. Her thumb running over the hole as Bret groaned. Bret captured her back, placing her body on the desk and her legs in the air. He grabbed her ankle and brought her closer to him. His rough plans found her chubby thighs. Velvety circles he created on her. He bent down and placed airy kisses on her indents.

In the moment his rough lips found her pussy. Bret kissing her bud while his tongue swiped over her. Her skin pricks and her breasts are harden. Then Bret tongues her clit slipping inside and out. Veronica going limp on the desk as her body shudders from his warm tongue inside her. As he devours her. Moans fill the room. Meanwhile, A orange haired boy walks through the hallway. Tossing his hall pass. He stopped by the posted of his beautiful lover. Archie scanned at the poster a smile erupted on his face.

Bending down to take a gulp from the water fountain he heard a familiar voice. “Veronica” On the other hand, Bret ran his hand over his shaft. Using Veronica juices from her orgasm. He coated his dick and placed the head at her entrance. Her knees buckling from his head splitting her open. “Babygirl I only put the head in relax” As Bret open her legs back open. He accelerated in slowly. Veronica clinches around Bret all of him inside her. She braced for his thrust. He started to move inside and out of her slowly. Her body fell in love with the impacts that were thrown her way. “Bret yesss harder” Bret’s speed quicken. Sharp, hard, structure in and out of her. The desk creeks from his straight thrust hitting her cervix. Veronica held on to Bret as she bounced up and down on him. her head was in the crook of his neck as her moans boomed inside the classroom and a few slipped inside the hallway. Archie ears filled with her siren. His eyebrows furrowed and a puzzle look ran over his face. He glanced around one of the classrooms “I swear that sounds just like Veronica” Bret slamming inside her.

As he stayed in he performed short dominant jabs. His structure lose its focus and then he boomed a “freak” and his high crashed around him feeling Veronica with his cum. Veronica rode out his orgasm and found hers. Spilling all over his soaked did she began to let out a High pitch Moan, Bret covered her mouth and the moan muffled.as Bret pulled out he pulled up his pants his breath coming down and becoming slowed. Veronica sips her dress up and smirks out the door. She hopped into the hallway.

A glow upon her skin from the activity she did with Bret. “There you are I swear I heard you” Veronica froze in her steps and turned around to Archie with his hand behind his head smiling from ear to ear. He walked up to Veronica and intertwine his hand in hers. She bite her lip and started to walk with him. “Yea I was just walking around had to get away from that class archiekins”

“Yes Ronnie I know ms. Grundy is being a bit boring”

Archie leaned down and placed his rough lips on her soft ones. He kissed and butterflies filled her stomach. Veronica loves the man in front of her but that dirty laundry she made can not be hung. Archie pulled back as he wiped his mouth.

“What’s that on the side of your mouth it’s so wet” Archie squinting from the residue that is left on her lips. Veronica erupted in laughs as her face went cold. her mind conjured up a lie that was too good to be true. Veronica did not want to hurt Archie. She needed him through everything she was dealing with. “Oh I just went to the water fountain Archie I got thirsty” “Alright well I just saw Bret but want to walk with me back to class” As they stopped in the middle of the hallway and waited for her reply.

“Yes always and really I didn’t know he was here” Archie nodded and gave Veronica a hug as her mind wondered back to Bret and her encounter as Archie touched her and they walked hand in hand back to the dreadful classroom


End file.
